During an offset frontal impact of a vehicle, the direction the impact is offset from major structural components of the vehicle. Offset front impacts can be simulated with a small offset rigid barrier (SORB) frontal crash test. For example, the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) sets a standard for a SORB frontal crash test in which the vehicle impacts a rigid barrier at 40 miles/hour with 25% of an outer portion of the vehicle overlapping the rigid barrier.
During the front impact, the wheel may rotate relative to a suspension arm, e.g., about a king pin axis or a steering axis, to a position in which the wheel is oriented with a front portion of the wheel being positioned outboard relative to a rear portion of the wheel. In this position, the wheel may be trapped between a bumper beam of the vehicle, the suspension arm, and a rear of a wheel well of the vehicle. As the bumper beam moves toward the rear of the wheel well, the bumper and/or other components of the vehicle may force the wheel to intrude into a passenger compartment of the vehicle, e.g., through a floor or dash of the vehicle. Intrusion of the wheel into the floor or dash of the vehicle is a metric recorded in the IIHS SORB frontal crash test.